Eternal Abysses of Hope and Despair
by Ichiru-chan
Summary: "People shouldn't live away from others individuals, so you're no longer someone to me." Why does those words hurted Nomura so much? Maybe because they were said by someone she was really close to back then. After being a shut-in for 2 years, the girl is going to progressively return to life with society by joining Hope's Peak Academy as the "SHSL Hikikomori"...


**Eternal Abysses of Hope and Despair**

**Author's note:**

So yeah uh, I decided to write a Dangan Ronpa fanfic. It will take place before and during de first game, but with a different storyline, whom I'll add some of my OCs in. The reason why I'm writing the pre-Despair thingy is because I want to make the mutual killing even more heartbreaking by letting the readers know the relationship established between the characters before their memories got whipped off. I'm an heartless demon, I know *laugh*

In this fanfic there might be some pairings, including CanonxCanon, CanonxOC and OCxOC.

Also, I would like to apologize if there is any spelling mistakes in the upcoming chapters; English isn't my native language, most of the population of where I'm from speak French. I'm learning English in school and I have a decent level at it, but I still have progress to do to be perfectly bilingual.

**End of Author's note~**

* * *

**Chapter One**

As Nomura lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, She thought about how her life was before she started living as a shut-in, it was about two years ago…

She remembered being bullied during elementary school because she wasn't like the other kids; Nomura was far smarter than them, always getting perfect score at exams. The girl's classmates were all against her because apparently, they didn't liked overly smart people, they beat her up and tore her apart emotionally… This fate followed Nomura in middle school. She stared skipping class more frequently until she entirely stopped going to school and locked herself in her room.

Nomura's mother was fairly opposed to the idea of his daughter being a _hikikomori_, but she finally realized that she wasn't able to get Nomura out of her own little world. As for the teenager's father, he didn't give a damn about her, Nomura isn't sure if he even know she exists, he only notice her older brother, Keiji, who _"has so much success in life",_ like everybody says. Nomura also have an older twin brother named Seto who no longer talk to her. _"People shouldn't live away from others individuals, so you're no longer someone to me." _That was the last thing Seto said to his sister.

The brown-haired girl got up and went to her computer and turned it on. The gleam of the screen was the only light in the dark of the room. It was two in the morning on Wednesday, everyone in the house was sleeping, except for the _hikikomori_. She was able to live days without eating or sleeping but she can't survive an hour without her personal computer around, and it is the only thing that prevent her from depressing, along with her many gaming consoles. Nomura browsed the internet for few minutes, then logged-in to an online game: _Mystica Quest_. Since she live away from society, her hobby is playing various videogames to keep boredom away, there is nothing much to do, besides that, reading and drawing when you're locked in that small room.

Nomura glanced at the letter on the corner of the desk, it came from a school named Hope's Peak Academy. There was no way she would ever go back to school! She threw the letter into the trash without even opening it.

Miki Nomura was, without realizing it, a rotten girl aged of fifteen, who was watching years passing by without physically dying while her mind went dead years ago…

* * *

Oktavia hasn't slept much than tree or four hours last night because she has been working on that black-haired, gold-eyed doll. She wanted it to be perfect like the others so she spent a lot of time on it. She slipped the blue dress she had sewed on the doll's body and putted on the shoes matching to the piece of clothing.

"Nice." Oktavia said. "But still, something is missing."

She took the hairbrush on the side of the desk and brushed the hairs of her creation before tying them up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. The girl smiled, her doll was exactly like she thought it would be. If someone had tell to the six years old Oktavia Frederica Aurora Ophelia Oldrin Layla von Seckendorff she would be a famous doll maker instead of a pianist at fifteen, she wouldn't have believed it. However, the heiress of the von Seckendorff family had gave up on piano when she was nine to learn the art of doll-making. Up to date, Oktavia had made only eleven dolls, twelve with the one she had just finished, but each one of them was perfect, according to their creator.

"I will name you Eliza." The doll maker said as she putted her latest creation on the shelf next to a red-haired doll.

Oktavia went back to her desk and putted all of her tools back in the case where she kept them in. At the same time, he hear a knock on the door.

"Enter." Oktavia said.

The door opened, a girl who looked exactly like Oktavia: long blond hairs growing pas her waist, a pink left eye and a blue right one due to heterochromia. This girl was in fact Liliana, Oktavia's older twin sister. Liliana was covered in dirt, no wonder, she was coming back from a baseball game.

"You should take a shower before coming to me." Oktavia mumbled. "And stop playing such stupid games in a team where you're the only girl."

Oktavia hated the fact that her sister was a tomboy. The older twin was in fact meant to be the heiress of the family, but since she wasn't able to act like a lady, the younger twin was chose to become the next head of the family.

"Sorry." Liliana laughed. "But we received that for you."

Liliana handed her sister a letter.

"Who sent that?" Oktavia asked, she didn't recognized the seal on the envelope.

"I don't know." Liliana answered. "The only way to know it is by opening it."

Oktavia blinked then opened the letter…

* * *

Kariya Shun woke up early that morning, as the sun was getting up. He putted on some old clothes he had worn yesterday who were still lying on the ground, and his boots. He took his bow and arrows and got out of his room by the window. That opened on the forest. Shun was born in a small town where hunting was still a common activity among the villagers. Most of them were hunting just for fun, but the young boy liked to eat the animals he killed, like his ancestors did.

Shun was walking between the gigantic rees of the forest when he spotted a rabbit. He took out an arrow and placed it on his bow, then stretched the string and let it go. The arrow flew through the air and stuck in the target's body. Shun passed her hands through his messy red hairs and went to take the small animal who was dead on the ground. He looked at the rabbit, its fur was brown and white, it wasn't big, but not small either, Shun would probably be able to feed three or four person out of it, but he was pretty sure that no one would like to eat it, since he was the only one he knows that actually like the taste of rabbit flesh.

Shun continued hunting for the rest of the day, he went back at home around dinner time.

"Welcome back, Shun." His mother said as the boy entered in the kitchen. "Was the hunt successful today?"

"Hey mom." Shun greeted her back. "Well, I got a rabbit and ate it for lunch."

Then he looked around the room.

"What's this?" Shun asked, pointing out at an envelope on the table.

"A letter." His mom answered. "For you."

Shun jumped on the letter then started reading it.

"Congratulations, Shun Kariya." The boy reads. "You have been selected to join Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High-School Level Hunter."

* * *

**Author's note: **

So yeah, that was the chap. 1, hope you liked it. It was taking place at the time the characters received their invitation letters, as you were able to see. It didn't introduced all the OCs I plan to put in the story, there is 3 more, I guess.

Also, it might be weird that two of my characters have twins… That is because Nomura and Seto's er, hard (?) relationship will somehow be a part of the plot, and stating Oktavia's twin's role in the story would be some kind of spoiler for the upcoming chapters, not a big one but still a spoiler. Also, I'll refer to my OCs by their first names, such as Nomura and Shun, instead of Miki and Kariya.

Feel free to leave a review, they are always appreciated!

**End of Author's note~**


End file.
